


The Other Secret

by MarikaFromCincy



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikaFromCincy/pseuds/MarikaFromCincy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patsy and Delia's secret gets revealed to Nonnatus, shortly after the events of S5Ep6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since Patsy and Delia didn't tell Trixie their big secret after she told them hers I can't stop thinking about how everyone is going to find out. Because it has to happen this season, right? I have like six different theories, this is my favorite.

Patsy quietly closed the main door of Nonnatus House behind her. She glanced up the stairs and smirked to herself when none of the lights looked on. She made her way into the kitchen and smiled, knowing who she would find.

Delia was leaning back against the counter in almost complete darkness. "Boy or girl?" she asked.

"False alarm," Patsy peered over at the empty stove and spotlessly cleaned counters as she set her bag on the table and walked over to Delia. "No drinks tonight?" she asked with a fake pout.

"Don't sound so disappointed," Delia smirked as she slid her arms around her waist.

"Hm, why is that?" Patsy asked as she put her arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"It's seems Trixie is going to be having a long night and everyone else is either out or already asleep," Delia told her slowly.

"Are they?" Patsy asked through a wide smile.

"I am in the mood for a card game," Delia told her cheekily.

Patsy laughed. "You are not going to let that go, are you?"

Delia shook her head before she reached up and gave her a quick kiss. "No, I'm not. So cards, Pats?"

Patsy grinned and nodded. "Of course," she told her as she leaned down and kissed her again.

"Good," Delia stated as she pulled away. "Let's go then."

Patsy laughed as Delia grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs.

The next evening, Patsy and Delia sat on one end of the couch watching the television program that only Sister Monica Joan seemed to be all that interested in. Nurse Crane was at the kitchen table, sipping tea and reading her journal of nursing. Trixie was on the other end of the couch, smoking a cigarette and flipping through a magazine.

Everyone looked up when the phone rang.

"Who is next on call?" Trixie asked peering over at Pasty and Delia.

Patsy sighed. "I am, if Sister Evangenlia is not back."

"I'm back. I'm back. Don't worry yourselves," the sister barked from the hall.

"Good," Delia stated as Patsy sat back down beside her. "I'd rather you stay here then go out and come back smelling of amniotic fluid."

Trixie coughed on her cigarette as she laughed.

"Thought you would have adjusted by now, Nurse Busby," Nurse Crane called over, shooting a knowing look at Patsy.

"It hasn't been that long," Delia commented.

"No it hasn't," Patsy added with a smile.

Trixie was about to say something but saw their attention drawn to something behind her. She turned to see Sister Julienne looking serious and slightly concerned.

"Nurse Mount, Nurse Busby may I speak with you in my office?" Sister Julienne asked them.

Delia felt Patsy tense beside her.

"Yes of course, Sister," Patsy said as she quickly got up and started to walk away.

Delia awkwardly got up after her and followed, feeling like they were both children about to be scolded by their parents. She had a sinking feeling that it might be worse than that.

Everyone left behind was uncomfortably quiet. Trixie saw Sister Winifred sneak into the kitchen and start to quietly make herself a cup of tea. Nurse Crane turned to glance at her for a moment and then turned back to Trixie, who exhaled nervously but she wasn't quite sure why.

"My tremulous tongue faltereth, I lose my colour, I loss my breath, I drink the cup of costly death," Sister Monica Joan said sadly as she peered into the now empty hallway leading to Sister Julienne's office.

"Please wait out here, Nurse Busby," Sister Julienne said kindly as she motioned to the chair outside her office door. "I will speak with Nurse Mount first."

Delia was about ready to protest and insist they be talked to together but Patsy met her eyes and nervously nodded.

"Yes, sister," Delia replied as she sat down.

"Nurse Mount," Sister Julienne said as she motioned for her to enter her office.

Patsy shook as she walked into the office, being slightly unsettled by how calm and kind Sister Julienne sounded. Patsy sat in the chair in front of her desk and clasp her hands tightly in front of her. She had only been called into the office a few times in her more than two years at Nonnatus. She had always been nervous but never like this.

Sister Julienne was quiet for a moment. Patsy was too afraid to look at her.

"Do you know why you have been called before me, Nurse Mount?"

Patsy shook her head. It wasn't exactly a lie, she wasn't certain. "No, sister."

Sister Julienne nodded. "I have received some rather serious allegations about you and Nurse Busby."

Patsy's normally hardened exterior was already crumbling when she walked into the office. She struggled to hold onto the last bit. She only nodded in reply.

"Someone has reported..." Sister Julienne continued, but paused seemingly unsure how to continue. "...witnessing inappropriate conduct between you and Nurse Busby in the kitchen last night."

Patsy bit her lip to try to stop herself from crying. "Are you firing me?" she asked with tears in her voice.

A moment of realization seemed to wash over Sister Julienne's face when Patsy didn't deny it. Patsy painfully sighed to herself as she realized what she had done.

"No," Sister Julienne said simply. "I'll have to contact the mother house and there will be an investigation into the allegation."

Patsy just nodded.

"In the meantime, I think it would be for the best if you and Nurse Busby spend less time together," Sister Julienne said softly.

Patsy inhaled sharply as she tried to stop herself from crying. "Yes, sister," she forced herself to say.

"You may go now," the sister said as she lead her to the door.

Delia jumped out of her chair when Sister Julienne opened it. She stepped aside to let Patsy out. She met Delia's concerned, panicked eyes for a moment. She reached to place her hand on Patsy's arm but she shuttered away.

"Nurse Busby, do come in," Patsy heard Sister Julienne say as she lead Delia inside.

Patsy was already heading for the stairs with her head down. She couldn't bring herself to look up as she rushed past Trixie, who was talking to Sister Mary Cynthia just beyond the stairs.

"Patsy?" Trixie called after her concerned.

Trixie stood with her arms crossed at the bottom of the stairs for a moment.

"You should go talk to her, Trixie," Sister Mary Cynthia said as she reached her side.

Trixie exhaled and nodded. "I suppose you're right."

Patsy shoved her bedroom door shut and sat tensely on the edge of her bed, clenching the mattress tightly.

It wasn't enough to stop her from shaking. She took a few deep breathes but it just made her cry. She knew they weren't being careful enough, but she hadn't cared. She was sick of being careful and hiding while everyone else got to go on proper dates and show affection regardless of who was around.

She clumsy tried to wipe her tears away but could feel her makeup smudge against her hand. She jumped slightly when the door opened. Trixie quickly stepped inside and closed it again.

"Oh Pasty," she said softly with a concerned sigh as she sat on her bed across from her.

Patsy shook her head. "It's nothing, Trixie. I'm fine," she said her tough front barely breaking through.

"I think not, sweetie," Trixie replied. "I was about to drown in the tension downstairs and Nurse Crane is about to gauge out Sister Winifred's eyes with her teaspoon."

Patsy tearily laughed.

"I think it is about time you tell me whatever it is you have been hiding from me," Trixie said seriously.

Patsy peered up at her nervously.

"I already told the two of you mine and...I think I might know," Trixie told her quietly.

"You do?" Patsy asked anxiously.

Trixie nodded slowly. "You and Delia are..."

"Queers?" Patsy said sadly and angrily in response to her hesitation.

Trixie waited for her to nervously glance at her. "I was going to say courting, but yes."

Patsy nodded angrily. "No reason to deny it now. I failed to think to when Sister..." She huffed to herself and wiped at her tears again.

"So that is what that meeting was about?" Trixie asked cautiously.

Patsy nodded. She shot a look of distress at the empty ashtray. Trixie pulled a cigarette out of her pack and held it out to her. She lit the match and leaned forward to lite it for her.

Patsy tearfully laughed as she exhaled the smoke. "Delia wants me to quit."

Trixie smiled. "You two do make a charming couple."

The redhead peered at her looking shocked and swallowed nervously. "T-thanks."

Trixie laughed as she lite her own cigarette. "Did you think I would disapprove? You know we all love Delia."

Patsy nodded, part of her did know that but was too afraid to reveal anything. "Well, it seems someone doesn't."

"Oh, no," Trixie blurted softly.

"Someone reported us to Sister Julienne for 'inappropriate conduct'," Patsy told her, trying to mask her fear and sadness with anger.

"Sister Winifred," Trixie told her certainly.

"My first guess too."

Trixie shook her head. "She snuck into the kitchen right after you left and was uncharacteristically quiet."

Patsy exhaled her smoke and peered at Trixie uneasily.

"What is Sister Julienne planning on doing?" Trixie asked.

Patsy shrugged. "Investigate the allegation. I was told to spend less time with Delia as she does," she told her sadly.

"Well, you are in the washroom," Trixie stated.

"What?" Patsy replied confused.

"If anyone comes asking for you that is where you are," Trixie clarified. "Because you are going to Delia's room, silly. Now before everyone else comes up for bed."

Patsy felt like crying again for a different reason. She wasn't sure if anyone had ever been so nice to her. Trixie stood and motioned to the door. Patsy obeyed and walked to the door. She stopped and turned back to Trixie.

"Thank you," Pasty told her seriously.

Trixie just smirked and nodded.

Patsy hurried down the empty hallway to Delia's room. She knocked lightly. There was no answer.

"Delia?" she said quietly.

She then opened the door and saw the room was empty. She closed the door anxiously and sat on Delia's bed. Her mind raced and she felt herself start to panic. Had she been talking to Sister Julienne that long? Had Delia's talk gone even worse?

Patsy jumped when the door opened and Delia jumped when she saw her on her bed. She huffed and closed the door. Delia leaded back against the wall by the door and peered at Patsy sadly.

"I couldn't deny it," Delia admitted.

Patsy gave her a half smile. "It didn't cross my mind to."

Delia started to walk over. "You're a better person than I am. I thought about it."

She sat beside her, reached for her hand and held it in both of hers.

Patsy shook her head. "I'm not sure about that."

"What makes you say that?" Delia questioned as she turned to look at her.

"I'm in your room," Patsy said. "We aren't supposed to be together."

"We aren't following that," Delia stated defiantly.

"I told Trixie," Patsy admitted, hunching her shoulders nervously.

Delia scoffed. "I don't know what difference that makes now."

Patsy nodded as she rested her head on Delia's shoulder.

"What did she think?" Delia questioned.

Patsy smiled. "She told me to come here to be with you. She'll cover for us, if needed."

"Well," Delia stated simply. "Glad not everyone is against us."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Delia found Patsy anxiously standing at the top of the stairs. She had left her room just before sunrise, after putting all of her clothes back on and trying to make her hair look done. She was in her uniform with her hair perfectly done. Delia stopped at her side, also in her uniform.

"I'll go down first and skip breakfast," Delia told her.

Patsy peered down at her and scoffed. "Delia."

"Not completely. I just meant here. I'll eat at The London," Delia told her.

They met eyes for a moment and gave each other small smiles of reassurance.

"If anyone asks she told me that," Nurse Crane stated as she pushed around them and headed down the stairs. "Have a nice day, Nurse Busby."

"You too, Nurse Crane. Thank you," Delia called after her.

Patsy let out a sigh of relief. "See not everyone."

Delia hurried down the stairs and toward the door.

Patsy swallowed her nerves as she turned the corner into the kitchen. About half the table quickly glanced at her but she rushed into her normal seat beside Barbara and tried not to notice.

That afternoon Barbara joined Sister Monica Joan and Trixie rolling the bandages Sister Winifred used when she taught first-aid at the school. Barbara was just waiting for her shift to end in a few minutes and Trixie was waiting for hers to start.

They were all working in tense silence. Trixie kept pressing her lips together angrily every time she looked across the table at Sister Winifred. She figured she may end up burning in some special circle of Hell for having such hatred toward a nun. But she was on the path to ruining two of her friends' lives for no reason Trixie could see.

"I cannot being myself to remain in the presence of such betrayal," Sister Monica Joan blurted into the silence.

Trixie peered at her with her mouth agape.

"I cannot comprehend how you can either, Nurse Franklin," Sister Monica Joan pleaded at her. "I love delicate softness. For me love has brought brightness and the beauty of the sun," she said turning desperately to Sister Winifred.

The younger sister peered at her confused and didn't respond.

"It is all too much. I will excuse myself," Sister Monica Joan exclaimed as she tossed her half wrapped bandage on the table. She got up and headed for the stairs.

Trixie huffed angrily as she sat stiffly in her chair.

"She is right, you know?" Trixie hissed, her emotions raising to the surface. "They don't deserve this. Least of all from you," she stated as she got up and walked away.

She took a sat on the chair near the phone and pulled a cigarette from her pocket. She took a few puffs but it didn't calm her nearly as much as she hoped it would.

"Trixie?" Barbara said quietly as she shyly approached her.

The blonde peered up at her. "Yes, Barbara?"

"I-I don't understand. What is going on?" she asked innocently.

"Oh dear Barbara, of course you don't," Trixie told her with a warm smile.

Barbara awkwardly stood against the wall and fidgeted slightly. "Something happened with Patsy and Delia and it has made everyone cross with Sister Winifred?"

Trixie nodded and then raised her eyebrows in question at her.

"Patsy and Delia, they are close, very close," Barbara seemed to think aloud. "But are they more than friends?"

Trixie sighed. "Not my place to tell you, sweetie."

"But, that's a sin," Barbara said uncertainly.

"Is it? You don't sound so sure," Trixie replied.

Barbara gazed at Trixie unsurely as she wrestled with the idea in her head.

The phone rang.

"Nonnatus House, Midwife speaking," Trixie said.

She flipped through the log book and nodded to herself. "Yes of course, Mr. Sullivan. I will be there to assist you wife in a few minutes."

Trixie hung up the phone. "Well, the miracle of life has just saved you from answering."

Trixie grabbed her bag and quickly rushed out. Barbara was left feeling uncertain and confused.

A few minutes later Barbara headed for the stairs. But was too lost in her own thoughts to look where she was going.

"Oh, sorry," she and Patsy said in unison as they bummed into each other by the stairs.

Patsy gave a small smile but it quickly faded at the distressed expression Barbara was giving her.

"Is everything all right, Barbara?" Patsy asked, only because the expression seemed to be more self reflective than judgmental.

"Right. No. I mean, yes. Yes, everything is fine," Barbara stammered. "If you'll excuse me, Tom is picking me up soon," she said rapidly as she ran up the stairs.

"Careful, Nurse Gilbert," Nurse Crane told her as she passed her on the stairs. "You'll have a hard time on the district roster next week if you have a broken bone yourself."

Patsy sighed nervously and made her way through to clean her instruments.

"How goes it, Nurse Mount?" Nurse Crane asked as she stood beside Patsy with the log book in her arms.

Patsy peered at her uncertainly for a moment and then put up her front and nodded with a smile. "Healthy girl for Mrs. Adams. No complications."

"And in other matters?" she asked.

Patsy blushed and looked away from her.

"Oh now, I don't mean to pry. I just hope the two of you are doing all right despite the mess that's been needlessly created," she told her.

If Patsy hadn't been so nervous and concerned and in need of support, she would be feeling awfully awkward at the amount she was suddenly getting. She smiled at Nurse Crane.

"We are...managing," Patsy replied. "Thank you."

"Good to hear," Nurse Crane replied.

Later that evening, Barbara wandered away from Tom as they walked from the theater and back toward Nonnatus.

"Something is bothering you," he stated.

"Sorry," she replied. "It-it is just...can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he replied with a smile.

"But, you aren't allowed to ask me specifics," she instructed.

"All right," he replied slightly uncertain.

"What are you thoughts on two men or two women loving each other?" she asked.

"Well that is a sin, Barbara," he answered simply.

"Yes, but why is it?" she questioned.

"The Bible says."

"I know," she replied. She had been trying to sort that fact out in her mind all day. "But, the same book says you wearing polyester pants and a cotton shirt is a sin."

"Is there a reason for your sudden interest in this?" Tom questioned her.

Barbara froze for a moment. "No," she replied unconvincingly. "Just for the sake of theological discussion."

They walked down the streets of Poplar in silence for a moment.

"I don't mean to intrude but are you asking me this because of Nurse Mount?" Tom asked.

"What? No, I mean, I um..." Barbara bit her lip and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"So it is then," he stated.

Barbara turned to face him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You aren't going to say anything, are you?" Barbara asked nervously.

He shook his head.

"How did you know?" Barbara asked, feeling like even worse of a friend since someone who wasn't comfortable enough to be on a first name basis apparently knew her friend better than she did.

"Um, Trixie mentioned it once," Tom admitted.

Barbara nodded understandingly. Despite how awkward it was making him feel, it made Barbara feel better.

"Thy heart need not break in such vicinity of its companion," Barbara heard Sister Monica Joan tell Patsy as she leaned over to her from her chair in front of the television to Patsy's position on the couch.

"Thank you, sister," Patsy replied softy.

"Hello, Barbara," Delia said over her shoulder from her spot at the table, where she was sewing baby clothes with Sister Mary Cynthia. "There is tea on the stove, if you'd like some."

"Thanks," Barbara told her. "I'm actually going to take a cup upstairs."

Delia focused on her sewing and didn't acknowledge Barbara again. Sister Mary Cynthia peered at her quizzically but Barbara headed upstairs as quickly as she could.

She forced her bedroom door open and was slightly taken aback by who she found.

"Phyllis and Trixie?" she blurted. "What are the two of you doing?"

"Making sure basic human rights aren't violated," Nurse Crane stated.

"We are crafting a resignation letter that says we are leaving if Pasty and Delia are forced to," Trixie stated. "Would you like in?"

Barbara peered at them uncertainly for a moment, but then thought of them being nothing but decent to everyone downstairs. She nodded.

"I'm in," she stated.

Trixie smiled. "Excellent. We have all the nurses then."

___

"Is it making you a bit unsettled?" Patsy asked Delia, who was laying kisses around her neck and jawline before returning to her mouth.

"What part do you mean?" Delia asked, kissing her between every word.

Patsy heaved for breath for a moment. Delia smiled down at her cheekily as Patsy placed her hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer to her. Delia groaned against her as she kissed her passionately and ran her head down her chest and then her side.

Patsy seized her wrist and stopped her. "Don't go any further."

Delia inhaled strongly through her teeth as she tried to kiss her frustration away. As rough and raw as their emotion got, it still wasn't enough to satisfy Delia's longing. She punched the mattress beside Patsy, who shuttered nervously.

"I'm sorry," Delia admitted as she leaned her head down into her shoulder. She lightly kissed her on the cheek. "I hate this."

Patsy had tears in her eyes but kissed her girlfriend's neck. "I know."

The next morning, Trixie knocked loudly on Sister Julienne's door. She glanced at her clock and saw it was 9:30 a.m., the time Nurse Franklin had scheduled an appointment with her.

"Come in, Nurse Franklin" Sister Julienne called.

Trixie pushed opened the door. "Thank you, sister," she said politely. "But it is not only me."

Trixie strode up to her desk with Barbara, Nurse Crane, Sister Monica Joan and Sister Mary Cynthia in toe. Trixie handed her the letter in her hand.

"A resignation letter?" Sister Julienne asked uncertainly.

Trixie nodded. "Yes, sister. Nurse Crane, Nurse Gilbert and I are resigning if Nurse Mount losses her position here or if she or Nurse Busby are forced to move out."

Sister Julienne took a deep breath and pondered the letter. "This says you are resigning also, Sister Monica Joan? I apologize, sister. But, you cannot resign."

"I will not tolerate such unfairness," the sister replied.

Sister Mary Cynthia looked nervously from the eldest sister to Sister Julienne. "I'll be applying for a transfer to St. Rita's School for Disabled Children."

Sister Julienne took a deep breathe and laid the letter on her desk. "The five of you have put me in a rather troubling position," she stated, sounding disappointed.

"And we are sorry about that, Sister Julienne," Nurse Crane informed her.

"But that is also our point," Trixie stated. "Kick out two nurses for no real reason," Trixie paused as she nearly choked in her emotions. "And you'll be kicking out seven."

Trixie felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and peered back to see Sister Mary Cynthia smiling at her. She gave a small, pleased laugh.

"You have all made your point abundantly clear," Sister Julienne told them. "Thank you."

"Hold you horses, Nurse Mount," Trixie heard Sister Evangenlia calling down the hallway once she opened the door. "The mother had all types of nerves cooking when I saw her at clinic. I'm coming with you."

"Probably for the best," Patsy stated as she hung half inside the front door. "She didn't seem too fond of me during the last home visit."

"You know how these homely girls get when we send you young ones. Hopefully, the two of us can balance it out."

Patsy tried to suppress a laugh as she held the door for the sister and then let it close behind her.

Patsy was exhausted when she got home a few hours later. Mrs. Blaer had surprise twins and the second baby girl had been breached. The labor had taken nearly six hours and Patsy wanted nothing more than to collapse in her bed and sleep until her afternoon shift tomorrow, but of course that didn't happen.

Patsy yawned and groaned as she cleaned her equipment alongside Sister Evangelina.

She knew she smiled too widely and looked too excited when she saw Delia peer around the corner.

"Need something, Nurse Busby?" Sister Evangenlia asked sternly.

"I need Nurse Mount, actually," Delia admitted. "Sister Julienne wants to speak with us in her office."

Patsy nearly sprinted out of the room. She stood with Delia outside Sister Julienne's office. Delia reluctantly knocked on the door.

"Come in," the sister called.

Pasty was digging her nails into her own flesh so hard she couldn't bare it any longer. Delia took her hand. She knew what she was trying to do but did everything to stop it.

Delia yanked their hands to her lips and kissed them. "Babe, don't."

Patsy shook and huffed through a long breath but then nodded and agreed.

Delia pushed the door opened cautiously.

"Nurse Mount, Nurse Busby, please have a seat."

They nervously walked over to the chairs again and sat before her.

Sister Julienne smirked at them for a moment. "Personally, I have no grounds to be angry with you. Because of my position, I am forced to support firings based on religious doctrine."

Patsy hung her hand and exhaled sadly.

Sister Julienne laughed for a brief moment. "Do not be sad, Nurse Mount. I am dropping the investigation into the accusations."

"Oh god, really?" Delia asked.

Patsy struggled for breath and nearly started crying beside her.

The sister nodded. "I want the two of you to follow the courting guidelines we make all the nurses follow. Do you know them, Nurse Mount?"

Patsy nearly smiled. "No, but I can ask the others."

Sister Julienne nodded.

"What changed your mind?" Delia asked. "If that isn't too forward."

"I would like to say I received some divine message that made me see the pain my actions were causing," Sister Julienne explained. "But in reality, it was half the staff threatening to resign if the two of you left."

Patsy peered up at her in disbelief. The sister smiled at her warmly.

"You are free to go," she said, motioning to the door.

"Thank you, sister," Delia replied as she drug Patsy told the door. "Thank you so much."

They reached the hallway and Patsy was nearly brought to tears.

"Don't cry, Pats. Don't cry," Delia told Patsy as she ran her hands over her shoulders.

"You best not be crying," Trixie told she as had appeared at her side in the hallway.

Patsy shook her head. "No," she told her seriously. "No more tears."

"Good," Trixie told them as she motioned for them them to follow her to the kitchen. "Because there is apparently some program Sister Monica Joan thinks we will all enjoy. She is insisting we all watch."

Sister Monica Joan beamed at them as they walked in and sat closely on the couch. Trixie sat on the other end with Sister Mary Cynthia as Nurse Crane pulled a chair over from the table.

Delia looked over to Patsy, who was smiling at her. Delia reached for her hand behind the pillow and held it as they turned their attention to the television.


End file.
